diamondnoacefandomcom-20200223-history
Oikaze ni Tsugu
Oikaze ni Tsugu is the fourth character song album. It was released on December 3, 2014 along with GO MY WAY, the fifth character song album. The titular track is performed by Kominato Ryosuke's voice actor, Nobuhiko Okamoto. The two dramas feature Ryosuke as well as Haruichi and Kuramochi, voiced by Natsuki Hanae and Shintarō Asanuma respectively. "Oikaze ni Tsugu" translates to "A message to the tailwind". Track Listing # Oikaze ni Tsugu # Original Drama -Ryosuke&Haruichi&Kuramochi- Part 1 # Original Drama -Ryosuke&Haruichi&Kuramochi- Part 2 # Oikaze ni Tsugu (instrumental) Original Drama Short Summary of Part 1: Ryosuke meets Kuramochi in the school library. There Kuramochi is looking for a book to use for a class assignment. Ryosuke is looking for something to read but finds that he book he was looking for, Volume 3 of H.P. Lovecraft's works, was missing. Later, Haruichi appears and reveals that he was the one to check out Vol. 3. Ryosuke then begins to argue with Haruichi in a very calm manner, to which Haruichi fights back in a similar manner. Ryosuke then decides to give up on Vol. 3 and says he'll just skip ahead to Vol. 4. Just when Haruichi thinks the fight is over, Ryosuke then adds that he'll also be borrowing volumes 5 to 7 and won't return them for a long time. Haruichi then replies that he wouldn't be able to read the next Vol. if Ryosuke were to do that, to which Ryosuke replies that he couldn't read the next volume either. Haruichi then gives up and gives Ryosuke Vol. 3 and asks that he returns it soon. Ryosuke pokes fun at Haruichi losing his temper, being able to tell based on his red face, and says that he was only joking. Kuramochi then thinks to himself about how Ryosuke is kind but he doesn't always speak his mind. Ryosuke then guesses exactly what Kuramochi thought and tells him to borrow a book before lunch ends, causing Kuramochi to run off to hastily find a book. Ryosuke then tells him not to run in the library and Kuramochi replies with a "Yes, sir!"CD Drama Translation by http://mage-alchemist.tumblr.com/post/104750582199/ryousukes-character-song-original-drama-cd Lyrics |-| Rōmaji= Nakama uchi dewa kogarana hou dakedo Yori shunbin ni Kosei wo ikashi waza wo migaitekita Ore no ato ni umare Mane bakka shite korobu Omae ni nando te wo kashita darou Me de oi te de kurai karada jyuu de tatakai Tashikana tachiichi wo kizuitekita Zenryoku de Ottekoreru nara ottemiro Souiu dake no doryoku nara shitekita Omae no kitai wa uragirenai Makeru wake niwa ikanainda Mendoukusaiyo… ani wa Honki dasu nara hayame ni shitekunnai? Koshitantan to Kawaritai yatsu ga jyunban machisitenda Omae ga kangaeru hodo Amai tokoro jyanai Sugoi yatsura ga atsumatta chiimu da Tooritai uchitai kakoku demo tameshitai Itsumade mo senaka bakka mitenna Yaru ki nara Ippou saki de itsu datte matteru Kibishiku iu no wa uragaeshi no kitai Omae wo motto motto seichou sasetai Yuiitsu muni no sonzaitte koto da Sonna mon dayo… ani wa Me de oi te de kurai karada jyuu de tatakai Tashikana tachiichi wo kizuitekita Zenryoku de Ottekoreru nara ottemiro Souiu dake no doryoku nara shitekita Omae no kitai wa uragirenai Makeru wake niwa ikanainda Nani ga nandemo Oitsuku hi wo hontou wa matteru Ganbaru omae wo shitteru kara Mendoukusaiyo… ani wa |-| English= While compared to my teammates, you could say I’m on the smaller side But I’m more agile than anyone And I’ve come this far polishing my skills You, who were born after me Always trying to imitate me and falling over I wonder how many times I’ve helped you up? Chase with your eyes, receive with your hands, fight with your whole body I’ve made my place steadfast. If you think you can chase me With everything you’ve got, then try to chase me I’ve at least worked that hard to get here I can’t fall short of your expectations I can’t afford to lose It’s a pain… being an older brother If you’re going to be serious about it, can you do it already? There’re a bunch of guys waiting in line Ready to swoop in and take your spot This place isn’t as easy As you think it is This is a team with a bunch of amazing guys I want to catch, I want to hit. It’s hard, but I want to test myself. Don’t just watch my back forever. If you’re serious about this I’ll always be waiting a step ahead of you I say harsh things because I have hopes for you I want to help you grow more and more There’s none other who could fill these shoes That’s what it means… to be an older brother Chase with your eyes, receive with your hands, fight with your whole body I’ve made my place steadfast If you think you can chase me With everything you’ve got, then try to chase me I’ve at least worked that hard to get here I can’t fall short of your expectations I can’t afford to lose No matter what Truthfully speaking, I’m waiting for the day you catch up to me Because I know that you’re working hard It’s a pain… being an older brother References Navigation Category:Music Category:Character Album